


Bee-otch

by superwholockian4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sipping coffee from an old mug one morning. Dean sees it and makes a comment which leads you to reveal an unknown part of your past.</p>
<p>A quick little oneshot that popped in my head one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee-otch

  
**Bee-otch**

 

 

"Nice mug," Dean commented with a smirk as he entered the kitchen that morning.

You smiled back at him, holding the aforementioned mug closer to you as you drank your morning coffee.  
"My mom got it for me," you told him fondly.

His smirk faltered and he seemed a bit confused.  
"Your mom got you that mug?" he probed, "Isn't that a little...I dunno, mean?"

"I actually got a kick out of it. To be honest, though, it was probably one of the nicer things I've heard from any of my family members. So, I just kinda owned it," you admitted.

"Calling you a bitch is something you consider 'nice' from those people? Wow, um, okay," he was shocked and you could tell he wanted to ask more, but he held back.

"Yeah. A lot of times they would get me angry and go on and on about how they could see steam coming from my ears. Then they'd sing 'Puff the Magic Dragon' like a bunch of grade school bullies on the playground; pointing and laughing until i was in tears. Then they'd laugh at the fact I was crying," you explained quietly while hiding your eyes behind your hair.

As you were talking Dean noticed his brother standing in the doorway and caught his eye before looking back to you.

"You mean like your siblings did that, right?" Sam questioned in that concerned tone.

"Actually, my mom was the one who started that. My siblings would just join in. Which doesn't really make it better when you consider my sister was in her late twenties at the time," you answered.

"You're joking!" Dean blurted out, appalled.

You bit your lip and looked into the mug as you mused aloud, "I think she acted like that because she married right out of high school. I don't think she got enough time to be a kid and mature at a proper rate."

"(F/n), that's no excuse," Sam argued, "That is, like you said, the behavior of a bully. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

You smiled sadly and revealed, "That's not even the half of it."

The brothers shared a look and you cleared your throat, shifting in your seat.

"It wasn't all bad though. I have good memories too," you stated in a lighter tone.

"If you say so," Dean told you, "But, hey! If you ever want to talk about these kinds of things...I mean I know I'm no good with these chick flick feeling fests, but I can listen. Okay? Sammy too."

"Yeah," Sam agreed giving you a hug, "Any time you want and we'll drop what we're doing. Okay?"

You laughed and pulled away, only to have Dean pull you in. He held you tightly and tucked your head beneath his chin.

"You're part of our family now, kid. We may tease each other, but we'd never go that far. We look after our own," he said into your hair.

You sniffled and wiped a tear before you pulled away.  
"Well, now, I'm going to have to make you pie, you jerk. I thought you said you weren't good at feeling fests!" you teased with a smile.

"If I get a pie out of it, I may actually learn to do better at 'em!" he chuckled.

Sam had a huge smile on his face watching the two of you.

"Alright, Moose! You get to make sure I don't deviate from the recipe!" you told him firmly.

"Because I'm in such a good mood, I'm going to ignore the nickname...for now," he said playing at being intimidating.

You just laughed again, "Whatever you say, Sammyboy.”


End file.
